Primo's blood
by lele141299
Summary: When Tsuna is having the argument with Reborn, when Tsuna has his blast of Dying will, strong winds cause scratches on both of them. Reborn finally agreed to the battle with Jaeger. However, no one noticed that drops of Tsuna's blood ... Full summary inside :D R27 ! Better be T for safety :D
1. Chapter 1 : Begining

_**Hello everybody. I had this funny dream and I decided that I'm gonna write it down.**_

 _ **SO anyway here it is!**_

 _ **Full summary :**_ _ **Arcobaleno arc.: When Tsuna is having the argument with Reborn, when Tsuna has his blast of Dying will, strong winds cause scratches on both of them. Reborn finally agreed to the battle with Jaeger. However, no one noticed that drops of Tsuna's blood got into the open scratches of Reborn. When they agree on a plan to fight and everyone left, just Reborn remained with Tsuna. Tsuna noticed something strange about Reborn and when in the morning everything changed.**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _ **all27, main R27**_

 _ **A/N :**_ _ **Arcobaleno are protective of Tsuna!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Sadly I don't own KHR; It's owner is Amano Akira. If I was the owner ; Tsuna would be paired with some guy :D**_

 _ **Warnings : Manga spoilers, Yaoi, maybe some violence, OOC (Reborn!), Oh and I'm making them older(Don't want Reborn to be a pedophile)**_

" _ **Tsuna" - in Hyper mode**_

" _Tsuna" - thoughts_

"Tsuna" - normal

 _ **Anyway Enjoy !**_

 _ **(Manga, ch 393)**_

"Give me back my Boss watch."

"Hah?!"

"As I said. Give it back to me."

"WAIT! What are you saying Reborn?! You said you would leave it to me ... REBORN!"

"I know that you did many things, you talked to Talbot for advice and even requested help from other teams, ... , but even considering all that, I can't let you fight."

"Why?! Don't you trust me?!"

"That's not the point here..."

"Then what is it?! I have to try!

"This time I know that you won't be able to defeat them!"

" _ **Enough ! In this case try to get the watch back by stealing it from me.**_ _ **And you better make sure I stay down, because I will crawl to the battle if I have to!"**_

"Do you think you can win against me?"

" _ **I will!"**_

Tsuna released his flames to form a circle around them. The air was thick with heat and the wind was picking up, too. The wind was getting stronger and as it was blowing everywhere around them their skin became cowered with scratches and little drops of blood were flying around them.

No one could see that, but Reborn's blood was glowing with a yellow and Tsuna's with a bright orange hue. Their blood mixed in the wind and some even managed to get into Reborn's scratches.

"I want to live longer."

" _ **Eh?"**_

"Will you do this favor for me?"

" _ **Of course! Of course I will!"**_

 _ **Sawada residence, Tsuna's room, 20 minutes later**_

 _ **(Manga, ch 392)**_

"So that's the plan" finished Tsuna. His room was now packed with people. The Varia, Mukuro and his gang, his guardians, the Arcobaleno, Yuni, Byakuran, Basil, Enma and his gang. At the moment they finished with their battle meeting for a strategy against the Vindice.

It will be in two days, as tomorrow is their day off. When everybody went to their own home, after a superb dinner from his mother, Tsuna lay in his bed with only Reborn for company.

"Ne Reborn " - "What Tsuna?"

"Do you think the plan will work?" asked Tsuna with his gaze directed to the nigh sky.

"I don't know for sure, but I must say I'm proud of you" Tsuna chocked on his spin and fell out of his bad. "You were able to unite the people what were trying to kill you and together you devised a plan. Such things can't even do senior mafia bosses and you have done it being only 17." Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

 _ **Next day, morning, 10 hours and 40 minutes later**_

"Mmmm, Morning" said a sleepy Tsuna to Reborn. His only answer was some grumbling. He cuddled into his pillow, happy with the answer but then jumped up. Since when was Reborn's voice like this?

He then looked at his hammock on the ceiling only to find it empty. He then looked at his carpet and gasped.

"Reborn?!"

 _ **2 hours later**_

"What do you want, scum" asked Xanxus angrily. The same people as yesterday were in his room once again. All of them were looking at him, but Tsuna only sat on his bed with no expression. He then locked gaze with them. "Something happened to Reborn." was all he said.

The room was silent and then everyone was speaking between themselves. The Arcobaleno came forward and stood before him.

"Tsuna-san, what do you mean. What happened to Reborn?" asked Fon and the room was once again silent. Tsuna only shook his head. "That's the problem we don't know. Wait here I will come and get him" with this said he stood and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

In his room no one moved or said anything. All of them were thinking what could have happened to Reborn of all people. They were so deep in their thoughts that no one realized that Tsuna was back and now stood before them.

He then cleared his throat. Everyone's head snapped up and Tsuna flinched. He shakily smiled and walked further into his room. After him walked in a tall, handsome man. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow undershirt, his spiky black hair was covered by a black fedora with a yellow ribbon wrapped around the middle.

His face was covered by the shadow of his fedora and from his neck hung on a long chain a yellow pacifier.

"REBORN?!"

"Chaos" said Reborn and flicked his fedora upwards and smirked at them. Next to him Tsuna giggled (Tsuna: laughed, I don't giggle) at the looks on everyone's faces. Even Hibari and Xanxus had their jaws on the floor.

"W-what happened?" asked a shocked Colonello.

"I will pay you, if you tell me how you've done that." said Mammon. Reborn just smirked and sat on Tsuna's bed with Tsuna next to him.

"Eh, we don't know how this happened ourselves" said Tsuna and looked at Reborn again. _"Damn, he hasn't been lying when he said he has many lovers. He really is handsome"_ he thought. Verde then came closer to them and looked at Reborn.

"Can you stand up? I want to scan you and see what is different." he asked and pulled some machine from his coat. Reborn stood up and Verde scanned him from head to toe. Then something beeped and Verde nodded.

"So what is it?" asked Lal annoyed by the waiting. Verde ignored her and jumped on the bed next to Tsuna, he then pulled a small test tube with a needle at the end out. He then stabbed Tsuna in the hand and took a small amount of his blood.

"Ite" said a startled Tsuna and began to rub the spot where he was stabbed. Meanwhile Verde pulled his computer out from nowhere and was running some kind of test on Tsuna's blood. Then the same beeping sound was heard again and Verde stopped to look at the screen.

"What did you find out?" asked Fon. Verde slowly looked at them all and then finally said. "I know what happened. In Reborn's blood is some of Tsuna's here. I think with Tsuna's blood in his, he might also have some of Tsuna's flames in him, too. There is an old rumor that Vongola's sky flames are able to cure something even sun flames can't. But since the Ninth's flames didn't have the ability I thought it was just a rumor as supposed. Maybe it could be a special combination of the flames and the Primo's bloodline. Regarding this I think that Tsuna's blood cured Reborn."

All of them looked at Tsuna who has his jaw on the floor and eyes widened. _"I cured Reborn? WHAT. THE .FUCK?!"_

"Say Tsuna," started Colonello and everyone looked at him, "Could you give me some of your blood?"

"EH !"

 _ **11 hours later, 9:00 pm**_

"I don't believe this. All it takes is some of Vongola's sky flame mixed with blood from the Primo's bloodline and the curse is lifted" said Verde as he looked himself over in the bathroom. They were all adults again. Though young adults. Verde who was the oldest looked 23 years old.

He has spiky green hair, slightly longer then Reborn's and glasses. He wore black suit pants with a green undershirt and a white lab coat. From his neck hung a green pacifier from a chain.

Next are Mammon, Lal, Reborn and Fon who were looking 21 year old. Mammon has their (A/N: Don't know if he or she / Let's go with their then as a non defined gender ) face cowered by a black hood and body covered by a black cloak. The only other features that could be seen is the indigo pacifier on long chain.

Fon has long black hair brained into tail. He is wearing white baggy pants and a long red shirt with long sleeves. He wore a red pacifier.

Lal has deep blue hair with a scar on her face. She is wearing a red tank top with black shorts and a silver belt. Her legs are covered in bandages that wrapped to her mid thighs and black knee-socks. She wore a gray pacifier around her neck.

And the youngest are Skull and Colonello. Skull has short purple hair and some piercings. In his lips, nose and ear. He also wears purple make up, matched by his black and purple motocross suit. His purple pacifier hung loosely around his neck.

Colonello has slightly long blond hair pulled back by an army headband. He wears a white shirt and camouflage pants with a matching jacket. The blue pacifier also hung on a chain around his neck.

"So I think it's time to change the plan as we now have 7 more people to count in." said Reborn and looked at them all from under his fedora.

 _ **So I know that I have other stories I should write, but this one was in my PC for over a year now and I was really, really bored and found it and then it just came to me…..**_

 _ **It was meant as only a one-shot... so...**_

 _ **Do you think I should continue this one?**_

 _ **Please tell me :D**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	2. Chapter 2 : The battle

_**Hello minna, I had an inspiration so I write one more chapter and your reviewers were good too :D I love them**_

 _ **Full summary :**_ _ **Arcobaleno arc.: When Tsuna is having the argument with Reborn, when Tsuna has his blast of Dying will, strong winds cause scratches on both of them. Reborn finally agreed to the battle with Jaeger. However, no one noticed that drops of Tsuna's blood got into the open scratches of Reborn. When they agree on a plan to fight and everyone left, just Reborn remained with Tsuna. Tsuna noticed something strange about Reborn and when in the morning everything changed.**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _ **all27, main R27**_

 _ **A/N :**_ _ **Arcobaleno are protective of Tsuna!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Sadly I don't own KHR; It's owner is Amano Akira. If I was the owner ; Tsuna would be paired with some guy :D**_

 _ **Warnings : Manga spoilers, Yaoi, maybe some violence, OOC (Reborn!), Oh and I'm making them older(Don't want Reborn to be a pedophile), bad Checkerface (only a bit )**_

" _ **Tsuna" - in Hyper mode**_

" _Tsuna" - thoughts_

"Tsuna" - normal

" **Tsuna" - flashback**

 _ **So here it is!**_

"Tsuna, wake up. We're here."

"Hmm, Yes I'm awake."

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **(Manga, ch 394, 400,401,403,405)**_

 **"1 minute until battle commences!**

 **The time limit this time is 90 minutes**

 **"Everything is going according to plan. Are you guys ready?"**

" **Yeah!"**

" **Ah, Reborn-kun I came to pick you up."**

" **Sorry Bermuda. I can't become your ally."**

" **Battle start"**

 _ **Flashback in flashback (A/N: LOL)**_

" **I would say that we leave it like it is, but make some small changes." said Verde and everyone looked at him. This is the person who people called "The second Da Vinci".**

" **I think we should build a machine that will let us appear,** **as if we are still under the Arcobaleno curse."**

" **What?!" shouted Lal and Skull. Skull was punched by Reborn and Colonello to the head with a muttered "Shut up lackey!". Everyone looked at them and smiled. They will never change.**

" **The purpose of this is so that no one, namely Bermuda or Checkerface, will know what happened today and they will think that they** **still have the upper hand**. **" he said and everyone thought about that.**

" **Yes, that** **would be beneficial for us** **. But you have to make it so that we can still use the "Present". " said Viper and Verde nodded with a whispered "Of course" obviously in his thoughts.**

" **Verde, if you want I can phone Spanner and Shoichi so they can help you with that" said Tsuna and Verde nodded in thanks. Tsuna smiled and walked out of the room with his new phone in hand.**

" _ **End of flashback in flashback ( A/N : LOL)**_

" **This feeling …. Puppets?!"**

" **But you're the real thing Reborn-kun."**

" **Hmm, I wonder ..."**

" _ **How could you … JAEGER!"**_

" **I won't let you. Present please!"**

" **OH, no..."**

" **A hand came from his body?!"**

 **The last stage of the Dying will!**

" _ **There must be a way to keep the pacifiers without killing the current Arcobaleno! A way to keep the Trini Sette!"**_

" **... you're the first on the list to become a Arcobaleno."**

" _ **I'm already prepared."**_

" **If you use this you will never need the pacifiers again."**

" **It's interesting, but as you said, it will need a multitude of flames and the 8** **th** **flame, too and ..."**

" **Wait, let's ask him. Everyone needs the chance to say what they have to say." said Yuni and her glance wandered to Bermuda. "I want it. I'll do it" he said and Checkerface's face /A/N : Wow this is weird :D ) curled up, but then he smirked.**

" **You still need the flames and even with this many people you will still need more. The Arcobaleno can't access their full power." he said with a smirk** **thinking he had won.**

 **He then looked at Tsuna, but stopped at seeing him smirking. "What are you smirking at? You have lost!"**

" **That's something only you would think."**

 **Verde took this as his clue and pressed the little button on his normal watch. All Arcobaleno were suddenly enveloped in a bright light and when it died there stood the adult forms of the Arcobaleno. Checkerface was only staring and then glared at Tsuna.**

" **This is your fault, you ….." and then he suddenly stood in front of Tsuna. Before something could happen he faced the end of numerous guns. In front of Tsuna stood Reborn, who was completely blocking the way to Tsuna,** **the other Arcobaleno mirroring the gesture.**

 **He only looked at them and glared. "Don't even think about it."was all Reborn said. "So can we start with this?" asked Talbot and sweat dropped when everyone looked at him as if they forget that he was there.**

 **They formed a circle around Talbot's machine and let their flames out. There was a bright light and then their pacifiers started floating in front of their faces. They started changing their shapes.**

 **The pacifiers became rings. Beautiful** **silver rings with ornate detailing and a colored gem. Reborn had a yellow Citrine, Lal's was a grey Zircon, Colonello's a blue Zircone, Verde's gem was an Emerland, Viper's an indigo Zapphire, Skull's an Amethys, Fon received a red Ruby and Yuni an orange Amber.**

 **When the flames stopped the rings dropped back onto their chest on chains. Tsuna who stood next to Reborn reached out and took the ring into his hand. It was really beautiful work, just like his Vongola ring. Reborn chuckled and whispered to him "Looks like you won't be the only one to wear such jewelery"**

 _ **End of flashback :**_

Tsuna smiled as he remembered the battle. He stood and picked his black and orange handbag up and walked out of the plane after Reborn. Yes, that's another thing.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 **"So what's gonna happen now?" asked Tsuna all his guardians, yes even Hibari and Mukuro were there, and the Arcobaleno were in his house, living room to be exact. As Maman took the kids out to the Carnival. He and Reborn were currently in the kitchen, making some snacks for the others. Well, Tsuna was making them, while Reborn is sitting at the kitchen table and sipping an espresso which Tsuna had made for him.**

 **"I think it's time for a more intense training" said Reborn. When Tsuna finished he and Reborn placed the food on a table in the living room. He looked at Reborn. "A more intense training?"**

 **"Yes. What I mean is that each one of us will take one of you with them and train you. Something like before, but this time the time period will be 2 years."**

 **"What, 2 years?" asked Hayato. Reborn nodded, "'Till the inheritance ceremony."he corrected. "So who will come with who?" asked Fon.**

 **"I think the best pairings will be: Tsunayoshi and Reborn, Ryohei will be trained by Colonello, Hayato will come with me, Hibari will train with Fon, Yamamoto with Lal, Mukuro and Chrome will obviously train with Mammon and Lambo will train with Skull" said Verde, "According to our ability and how we can help them." at the end everyone agreed.**

 _ **End of flashback :**_

"Tsuna come, we're going" said Reborn and lead Tsuna to a luxurious Black Aston Martin. As Tsuna sat in the front seat Reborn put their bags into the trunk. His though about his friends. _"Ryohei is in Russia with Colonello, Hayato in England, Hibari in China, Takeshi in Sweden, Mukuro and Chrome in America and Lambo stayed in Japan with Maman._

 _Everyone is on different ends of the World. We will see each others in 2 years."_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **The next one is going to be longer to write please be helpful and review :D**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The first year

_**Hi, I'm back.**_

 _ **I have bad news people!**_

 _ **I've started middle school and I'm in first year so I'm not going to have time for writing but if I have the time I will write, I promise! So if the chapters are not so long, please don't be mad at me. Also if they come in big intervals, please be patient with me!**_

 _ **So anyway this week I don't have any homework, as I only started this Thursday, so I will try to write something! Here it is:D**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _ **all27, main R27**_

 _ **A/N :**_ _ **Arcobaleno are protective of Tsuna!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Sadly I don't own KHR; It's owner is Amano Akira. If I was the owner ; Tsuna would be paired with some guy :D**_

 _ **Warnings : Manga spoilers, Yaoi, maybe some violence, OOC (Reborn!), Oh and I'm making them older(Don't want Reborn to be a pedophile), bad Checkerface (only a bit )**_

" _ **Tsuna" - in Hyper mode**_

" _Tsuna" - thoughts_

"Tsuna" - normal

" **Tsuna" - flashback**

 _ **Last time :**_

 _ **"I think the best pairings will be: Tsunayoshi and Reborn, Ryohei will be trained by Colonello, Hayato will come with me, Hibari will train with Fon, Yamamoto with Lal, Mukuro and Chrome will obviously train with Mammon and Lambo will train with Skull" said Verde, "According to our ability and how we can help them." at the end everyone agreed.**_

 _ **End of flashback :**_

 _ **"Tsuna come, we're going" said Reborn and lead Tsuna to a luxurious Black Aston Martin. As Tsuna sat in the front seat Reborn put their bags into the trunk. His though about his friends. "Ryohei is in Russia with Colonello, Hayato in England, Hibari in China, Takeshi in Sweden, Mukuro and Chrome in America and Lambo stayed in Japan with Maman.**_

 _ **Everyone is on different ends of the World. We will see each others in 2 years."**_

 _ **Now :**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Month :**_

"Tsuna, … Tsuna! …. DAME-TSUNA!"

"Itte! Mou, Reborn why did you kick me?!"

"I called you before. It's your fault that you didn't wake up then. And I'm hungry so stand up and make me something to eat." said Reborn and before Tsuna could say something back, closed the door after himself.

Tsuna stood there for good 5 minutes before he started throwing some clothes on. Knowing Reborn he will throw the door open in another 5 minutes. And really in 5 minutes exactly on the minute the door was thrown open and there stood Reborn.

Without his fedora, his wild spiky hair sticking out in every direction, with a simple black button down shirt and dark grey slacks, barefoot. Tsuna could see the slight widening of his eyes and smirked at him before he stepped around him and to the kitchen.

This was their every morning routine. Reborn would wake Tsuna up and then say that he is hungry. He then will leave and return in 10 minutes.

While he was making their breakfast he heard the chair being shoved forward and the cup of espresso, which he placed on the table before, being picked up and sipped. He couldn't help but smile to himself . This routine is good.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Month :**_

"Yeah, … Yes,... I'm fine, ….. Dad! … What are you thinking we are doing?... NO! DAD! … YOU - !"

"Chaos Iemitsu, How are you? …..You know it's okay. ….. NO I'm not doing anything to Tsuna. …. You think I'm doing what to Tsuna?!... YOU are an IDIOT Iemitsu!" shouted Reborn and pressed the off button on his phone.

Tsuna looked at him and flinched. Around Reborn a very dark and murderous killing aura was forming. He slowly stepped back and then stilled when Reborn looked at him with his gun pointing at him.

"We are continuing where we stopped." he whispered and then started shooting one bullet after another. Tsuna started running again and hoping to avoid all of the deadly bullets. Up, down, right, right, left, down, down, up- !

"UGH!"

"Shit! Tsuna are you okay?" shouted Reborn as he ran to where Tsuna sat on the ground with one of his hands squeezing his shoulder. From between his fingers blood was slowly dripping and his eyes were tightly squeezed shut.

"Fuck! Tsuna you have to let me look at it, okay? I have to see if the bullet is still inside." said Reborn softly and watched as Tsuna nodded and slowly let go of his shoulder. When he saw the wound he cursed in Italian and reached to remove Tsuna's black shirt.

"Fine Tsuna. I want you to lean against me and hold my hand. I have to remove the bullet from your shoulder."

Tsuna again only nodded and slowly moved so his back was against Reborn's chest and with his trembling right hand took Reborn's right and squeezed.

"This is going to hurt." Reborn warned and lightened his hand with sun flames. He slowly placed his palm on the wound and started to feel for the bullet. When he found it he made to slowly pull it out of the shoulder.

"Nnngh!" Tsuna moaned from the pain when the bulletwas pulled out of his shoulder, until it finally sat in Reborn's palm. Panting Tsuna sighed and leaned further into Reborn. Reborn threw the bullet away and again lightened his hand with sun flames.

This time the wound slowly closed itself. "Tsk!" Tsuna looked up at Reborn and lifted one of his eyebrows. Reborn looked down and slightly smiled. "It looks like you have your first scar, Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at his shoulder and when Reborn lifted his hand he could see a scar running from his collarbone to the middle of his shoulder. "Yeah, it looks like it."

They continued to sit there. Neither minded their linked hands or their position.

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Month :**_

"Fine this will do. You can stop now." said Reborn from where he sat under the single tree in the meadow where they were training. Tsuna slowly lifted himself from where he collapsed and walked next to Reborn where again he collapsed.

It was already dark and they were a good 20 minutes from Venice where Reborn's house was and where they were living together for half a year. It wasn't big. Maybe slightly bigger then Tsuna's old house and the furniture was typically Italian. It also has big windows and much open space.

"Aren't we going back?" asked Tsuna when he sat next to Reborn on the slightly damp grass. "No today is going to be start raining soon, so we are going to wait" Tsuna nodded and leaned against the tree. Neither of them said anything and the only sound was the wind which was slowly blowing around them.

Tsuna shivered when the wind blew around them as he was only wearing a grey tank top and black shorts that reached his knees. He wrapped his arms around his knees and cuddled into a ball in hopes of gaining warmth.

Reborn looked at him and chuckled. Startled Tsuna looked up at him, only to have his vision covered by a black jacket. Tsuna's head popped out from his little cocoon and he looked up at Reborn. He was looking up at the sky where finally the shower had started and was smirking under his fedora. Tsuna quickly looked down at his sneakers and shyly smiled to himself.

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **Month :**_

"Tsuna,... Wake up" whispered Reborn. Tsuna sleepy opened his eyes and looked up at him. "What is it? It's only … what?! .. 3 a.m!?"

"Come, we are going somewhere. Put on something you are comfortable in" was said and the door closed after him. Tsuna slowly sat up and looked around his room. The sun wasn't even up.

He reached into his closet and picked up a black T-shirt and light grey slacks and then a red and black checked shirt which was left opened. Finally he picked his black phone and left his room.

He found Reborn in their shared kitchen. He was wearing a white tank top and black slacks and a black hoodie which was left open. When he saw Tsuna he stood from the chair in which he was sitting in and took his car keys. When they closed the door and locked it, they walked to Reborn's garage. In the end Reborn is still the World's greatest hitman and thus has a lot of money to spare. So it doesn't really come as a surprise that he has a lot of cars.

Reborn walked to his slick black Aston Martin cabriolet occasion and unlocked it. He slipped in the drivers seat and Tsuna took the other. "So, where are we going so early in the morning?" asked Tsuna when Reborn started the car and drove onto the main road.

Reborn chuckled, "It's a surprise" he said teasingly. Tsuna pouted and looked out of his window at the scenery they were passing by. They were driving for good 40 minutes when Reborn finally stopped in front of a neat single house. When Tsuna got off the car he noticed the paddock with horses.

At the moment there was only one horse and this one was very beautiful. All black but around his right eye there was a white spot. Tsuna walked closer to the paddock and when the horse saw him he trotted over to him and craned his neck to him.

"Tsuna, wait here. I have something I need to settle." said Reborn as he walked around him and to the house. Just when he was about to knock at the door were throw open and out ran a woman. Tsuna stopped what he was doing when she threw herself at Reborn.

Her hands going around his shoulders and Reborn wrapped his hands around her waist. They have a whispered conversation and then both walked inside the house with the doors closed after them. Tsuna could feel pain in his chest and his throat closed off.

He drew a deep breath and slowly sat himself on the ground. He then pulled his knees to his chest and leaned his back at the fence. The black horse nudged his head back Tsuna only half smiled and looked down at his black flip flops.

 _ **45 minutes later :**_

Tsuna sighed and looked down at his phone. It has been 45 minutes since Reborn walked inside with that woman and he doesn't have to be a genius to know what is happening inside. He sighed again and slowly stood up.

He looked at the horse and smiled at him, reached his hand and petted him. He then turned and started walking down the same round he and Reborn arrived. He walked around Reborn's car and slowly started stepping around the rocks that were everywhere on the round.

When he was in the middle of the hill they rode up he reached inside his pocket and pulled his phone out.

" _Reborn, I'm going home and I'm leaving the car up there for you."_

He wrote and sent. Maybe 15 seconds later he got an answer.

" _Fine! And don't bother me. It's annoying and I have other things to do."_

After reading this Tsuna couldn't help himself, tears poured into his eyes. Just as he was about to wipe them away, his intuition told him to stop walking. And just when he pulled his left leg back from his started step the wind was severed by a fast storm flamed bulled.

He instinctively stepped back but he slipped on wet rock and fell down. From his earlier shock combined with this one he stayed still on the ground. The assassin who was trying to assassinate him walked out of his hiding place and put the barrel of his gun to Tsuna's forehead.

"Ha, you are really pathetic. Vongola Decimo!" just as he was about to pull the trigger on the gun he felt another cold metal pressing into the back of his head and the last voice he would ever hear said "Chaos !"

 **BANG**

 **THUMP**

"Uff, Tsuna are you okay ?" Reborn asked softly and squatted down next to him. Tsuna not saying anything only nodded. Reborn sighed and was going to say something, when he saw something red on the ground. His head shot up and he started looking at Tsuna in an effort to see what the cause is.

And then, finally, he saw it. In Tsuna's right elbow was a little piece of glass. Luckily it wasn't very deep so it won't need any stitches but it has to be pulled out. Quickly he stood up and took hold of Tsuna. One of his arm is wrapped around Tsuna's shoulders and the other under knees.

After making sure that Tsuna is comfortable he started walking back to their car where he has the first aid kid. After some minutes when they reached their car the woman who was with Reborn was standing there and was clearly angry at something.

When they were near her, she opened her mouth to say something but Reborn completely ignored her and opened the passenger's door. He then gently sat Tsuna down and went around to take the first aid from his trunk.

"Reborn! Why did you leave?!" shouted an annoying voice.

"Not now, Jessica." was her only answer and then Reborn turned back to Tsuna who sat quietly, not saying anything or moving at all. Reborn gently took his hand and turned it upside down so he could see the piece of glass. He then took a hold on it and very slowly started pulling it out.

When he finally had it out and the wound was cleaned he bandaged it and finally he placed a gentle kiss on the bandage.

"Reborn!" shrieked an annoying high pitched voice. Reborn sighed and stood up. He opened his mouth to say something back, but was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Thank you Reborn and I'm sorry for interrupting. You can go back to what you were doing, I will now go back home and then maybe sleep." said Tsuna as he was standing up and started walking around Reborn and down the hill back to the town. When he walked around Jessica, she smirked at him.

"Tsuna wait! What are you talking about? You weren't interrupting anything important." shouted Reborn. "But you send me a message that I had to stop bothering you and that you have other things to do." said Tsuna and smiled gently.

"What are you talking about. I didn't send you anything." Tsuna looked at him in surprise.

"Let me see that message"

 **Flashback :**

" **Reborn! You finally came." shouted Jessica when they closed the door after them. On the small table were waiting for them two cups of espresso and some kind of cakes. When they both were sitting Reborn interrupted.**

" **Jessica I came here today to say something very important" started and Jessica's eyes started to shine. "I found someone I love very deeply and I want to be with them for the rest of my life, so I'm ending every other relationship or other ships I have with women."**

 **In this moment Jessica's eyes were illuminated, because Reborn was confessing his love to her. In her eyes. Only. "So I -"**

" **Oh you don't have to say anything Reborn, I know what you want to say. I love you, too!"**

" **No, no, no. Wait. It isn't you. I love someone else. I want to end everything we had before." said Reborn and the room stayed silent.**

" **What?!" Jessica suddenly stood up and the little table was throw away with the things on it. One espresso was unfortunately poured all over Reborn's shirt.**

" **Oh my I'm so sorry. Please go to the bathroom and take a shower. Reborn just nodded. When the door closed Jessica stomped all around the room while muttering under her breath. "Who could it be? Someone I know? NO it can't be. Or can it? NO, no..." her thoughts were interrupted by a peep.**

 **She looked around the room and her gaze fell on pitch black phone. "It must be Reborn's. Who could it be? Maybe that person?!" she picked it up and tapped the display.**

 **One message from Tsuna. TAP, "Reborn, I'm going home and I'm leaving the car up there for you." she smirked so it's like this? TAP, TAP, TAP, " Fine! And don't bother me. It's annoying and I have other things to do."**

 _ **5 minutes later**_

" **Thanks for the shower Jessica." - "It was nothing something came on your phone while you where away." Reborn nodded and picked his phone up. He read the message and then frowned and with him Jessica too. Is it so important for him to make such face?**

" **Sorry Jessica I have to go." he said and then ran out of the house.**

 **End of flashback :**

"It was you, wasn't it Jessica?" asked Reborn and looked at her. She first looked as if she was going to deny it, but when she saw Reborn's face she nodded. "What does he have that I don't? He is only a little boy. I'm a woman, I can give you everything you need!" she shouted and poined at Tsuna who flinched at the tone of her voice.

Reborn glared and then said with a deadly voice. "I said it all inside the house. You know why." he then looked at Tsuna and hinted at him to come next to him. "It's everything I wanted to discuss with you. It was nice to see you again."

Reborn then took Tsuna by his hand and brought him inside the fence with the black horse. When he saw Reborn he trroted to them and happyily brought his head down to be petted. Tsuna stepped closer and gently placed his hand on horse's lip. He moved to his neck and mane. Just when was about to cudlle himself closer he felt hands on his waist.

Tsuna squeaked and then found himself on the back of the beautiful black horse. He instinctively clunched his hand in the mane and clenched his eyes shut.

"Don't worry Tsuna, look " he slowly opened his closed eyes and gasped. His back was tightly against Reborn's musculed chest and Reborn's hands were on Tsuna's in the horse's manes. He didn't even notice but they started moving slowly forward and out of the fence and away from Jessica, who was still standing there and as if waiting for Reborn to return to her.

Not long, maybe 10 minutes and they were at their goal. Reborn stopped on a high hill with a view of the ocean. And they arrived just in time to see the sun starting to rise from the deep of the ocean. It was a really beautuful sight to see.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry for what happened today. It wasn't my intention." Reborn whispered in Tsuna's ear and he shivered. But he can't say that he hates the feeling of Reborn's breath on his ear. He noticed that Reborn was waiting for his answer and shooked his head.

"It's okay. I think that it was worth it." he smiled and turned his head to kiss Reborn on his cheek.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Ooh, finally! This one is really long :D**_

 _ **I hope you can understand my situation and will be still waiting for another chapter of this one or my others.**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	4. Chapter 4 : The second year part 1

_**Hello minna,**_

 _ **SO the poll ended and with a small delay too. All I want to say to it is ,… disappointing.**_

 _ **I don't know if it's me or some of you. Because really? I only got 2. One review and one PM. And all of them for different fics. So I decided to update all of them and started with Primo's blood. Well I hope you will like it and I have to go back to my corner to sulk.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, almost forgot. Next will be Pacts of life and then Senior Summer Field Trip.**_

 _ **Wish me luck**_

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Flashback"**

" _ **Time skip"**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _ **all27, main R27**_

 _ **A/N :**_ _ **Arcobaleno are protective of Tsuna!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Sadly I don't own KHR; It's owner is Amano Akira. If I was the owner ; Tsuna would be paired with some guy :D**_

 _ **Warnings : Manga spoilers, Yaoi, maybe some violence, OOC (Reborn!), Oh and I'm making them older(Don't want Reborn to be a pedophile), bad Checkerface (only a bit )**_

 _ **Here it comes!**_

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **month (Love at first sight) :**_

The room was dark and the only sound there was soft breathing. In the middle stood a big king sized bed with blood red covers, with matching black and red pillows. On the bed a person was curled into a tight ball. The only thing telling you that this person was alive was the lifting of their chest.

The door opened, but the person didn't acknowledge the sound and happily slept on. Another person came inside the room. This one clearly a man. With his bare muscular chest it was clearly known. His bare feet didn't make a sound as he walked across the room to the bed.

There, next to bed, stood small bedside table. The person reached inside his sleeping pants and carefully pulled something out. This something was a beautiful purple rose. The petals looked like they were dusted with millions of small diamonds. He put it on the bedside table. He then looked at the sleeping ball and gently smiled.

Slowly, bending down, he kissed the other person on forehead.

 _ **3 hours later:**_

Tsuna slowly woke up. The sun was already up on the sky. Sitting up and stretching his arms up he looked around his room. It has been already a year since he and Reborn started their training. Now only 1 more year until his inheritance ceremony. Only one year of being a civilian.

His gaze stopped on his bedside table. There was something that wasn't there last night. He slowly reached his hand out and picked it up, carefully, so it doesn't brake or something. When he had a good view on it he gasped. It was a rose. A purple rose. He smelled at it and sighed. Like fresh blueberries. His feet touched the cold floor but he didn't register it.

He left the bedroom and walked straight across the living room, where Reborn sat. Who, when he saw Tsuna, smirked. Ignoring Reborn for the moment Tsuna continued to head to the little library. The rose was left on a table and his gaze swept across all the books there. Finally he stopped at one. _"Meanings of all flowers"_ , just the thing he need. He then sat in one armchair and opened the book, starting his browse.

When he finally stopped his cheeks burned. _"The meaning of the rare purple rose is love at first sight_ _ **.**_ _It's typical to be the first flower in the old ways of courting."_

The book was closed and left on the table. Tsuna picked the rose up and stepped closer to the big window. _"Who could it be?"_

Tsuna didn't notice that Reborn stood in the door the entire time he was inside with a gentle smile on his face.

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **month (Admiration) :**_

"Okay Tsuna, now try to do it in one go." said Reborn. Today they were in the same meadow as before when Tsuna got the scar. They were trying to repeat the same attack as Tsuna had done before in the Arcobaleno battles. That one when Tsuna circled the old Arcobaleno with his flames.

They were trying all day and Tsuna was starting to get tired. _"Just one more time. I know I will be able to do it this time"_ . It has been a month since the first rose and still nothing. Maybe this person changed his mind and stopped with this ….., whatever it was. Tsuna didn't know why, but it hurt to think this.

"Okay Tsuna, you finally have it. Come we should go home." Tsuna heard Reborn say. While he was thinking he finally did the attack correctly. _"I really hope that the person didn't change his mind. It was really nice to have someone like that. Even if only a bit."_

 _ **Later in the night :**_

The door again opened and the person stepped back into the room. But this time in his hand was a light pink rose with a message. The rose ended up on the same table, accompanied with another kiss on Tsuna's forehead the man left.

 _ **Morning:**_

Tsuna opened his eyes and like every morning his gaze stopped on his bedside table. He expected to see the same empty table like the last 30 days. But not today. There it was. Another rose. This time a light pink one, with some kind of gem inside it. When he looked closer he found out its a pearl.

Later in the library Tsuna found out that this one means admiration. Just as he closed the book he noticed a pink piece of paper in the rose. He carefully pulled it out and opened it. It was a small letter, kind of like in the movies.

"Dear beautiful

You gracious.

The world just stops to admire your beauty.

Your eyes shine like the sun on a hot summer's day.

Your smile shines bright like diamonds. "

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **month (Jealousy) :**_

It was one of those days when Reborn decided to take Tsuna to see something from the Italian culture. In this moment they were in Rome. More specifically, in the Coliseum. They took a tour with other tourists and were, in this moment, listening to their tour guide.

Reborn in his signature suit with an orange dress shirt and fedora. And Tsuna in dark blue jeans, black undershirt and white suit jacket. Tsuna couldn't help himself. Reborn finally took him somewhere. Its like a date. (A/N: Autor = cue* laugh) But on the other hand he could see all the girls looking at Reborn with clear lust in their eyes.

It wasn't like Reborn didn't know about them. No. You could tell from his smirk, which stuck to his face the moment they arrived. "Ne Reborn?" Tsuna asked only to stop. It looks like Reborn has already different interest, as he was near one group of girls who were stalking him from the start.

Tsuna felt the ache near his heart. He waited some minutes in hopes that Reborn only left to tell them to leave them alone, but when he didn't return in 10 minutes he turned to look again and then regretted that he had done so. There Reborn stood with one of the girls pressed again his chest in embrace.

He turned and walked away, his head down so no one saw the tears that tried to fall.

 _ **With Reborn :**_

Today I took Tsuna out. I think he deserved it. Anyway I took him to Rome. The weather is good and the tour was really interesting, too. The only bad thing are these girls who are stalking us. Finally my patience has expired and I walked to where they stood. When I started nearing them they started giggling. Aah. I hate those types.

"Hello there handsome" the leader said and they all giggled. Again. I smirked and they squealed. "Hey. Could you stop staring at me? It's annoying." I said and inwardly laughed at their faces.

"Wha-...What?!" –- "You heard. Please stop staring at me its annoying. And besides this I don't have any interest in any of you."

"And Why not?" she asked angrily while the others started stepping away not wanting to embarrass themselves more.

Here Reborn smiled" I'm gay" he said softly and turned to leave. He had done 1 step forward when he was turned around and had a girly chest pressed to his. And it wasn't even a big one.

"You know. If you want, I know how to turn you back." she said, in what she thought was a seductive voice. Reborns eyebrow twitched and he pushed her away. He just turned and walked back to Tsuna. Only to find empty place.

" _Shit"_

 _ **With Tsuna :**_

" _Stupid Reborn. First he takes me out and then he is hugging some girl. If he wanted to do it he could leave me at house. It would be 100 % better then this"_ was what Tsuna though as he was walking away. He already left the Colosseum and now was in some kind of garden.

In spite of everything he must admin that it was beautiful. Many kinds of flowers bloomed, ponds and trees. Birds everywhere. Just like heaven. He walked some more and then sat under one of the many trees around him. This one was an apple tree in full bloom.

"What do we have here" Tsuna sharply turned his head from where the voice came and his eyes widened. There stood a pretty handsome guy, of course not as handsome as Reborn. He wore black slacks and a dark blue turtleneck.

He had blue eyes and blond hair. And was really tall.

" _Great another one of those."_ Tsuna thought sarcastic and sighed.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked politely. The man smirked and sat next to Tsuna who edged away from him.

"Yes, do you have name cutie?" he asked leaning over Tsuna, who nervously started fidgeting.

Here Tsuna frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

The man chuckled and slipped his arm around Tsuna's shoulders to pull him closer. "I want to know the name of the person I will fuck" he said it with so much confidence that Tsuna wanted to puke. Hi eyebrow twitched and his elbow ended in the mans stomach.

Just as the arm around his shoulders disappeared he jumped up and away from him.

"Just who do you think you are ?" he asked angry.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask the same." They both turned around. Tsuna's eyes brightened but the mans widened. There stood Reborn with his gun in hand and glaring at him with everything he is worth.

"I-….I.-" was all the man said before he turned and high tailed away. It was silent and then both Tsuna and Reborn laughed.

After a good five minutes it was silent once again. Both of them waiting for the other to say something. Finally Reborn opened his mouth.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry. I could say I was going to send these girls away" here Tsuna, who was looking down, lifted his head. "Send them away?"

"Well yes, they were stalking us and it was getting on my nerves so I just send them away. Why? What did you think?"

"No, nothing. Don't worry about it. How about we go get some lunch?"

 _ **Next morning:**_

The room was cased in sun light and there on the table next to window sat bright yellow rose with a poem attached to it.

"Jealousy

Growing by the moment

when hearing fortune

when seeing happiness

Feeling even weaker

when hearing luck

when seeing love"

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **month (Trust):**_

"If it isn't the number one hitman Reborn. What a coincidence."

"Yes. I can see it too. What a coincidence. You found me in my OWN home. Who would know" said Reborn sarcastically not even upset one bit by the guns directed at his own head.

And it was so pretty in the morning, too.

 **Flashback :**

 **It was a quite cold morning as it is the middle of February. Both occupants of the big house in the middle of Venice were still asleep, enjoying the warm blankets and beds. In one room, a dark one, too, was one of the sexiest people, which every woman and also man would fall for.**

 **In the bed slept a man with a muscled and bare chest. Reborn slept always without a shirt or tank top, only wearing his sleep pants, if even.**

 **In the other room was sleeping someone who could be called the end of the world. Or simpler; Tsuna. Unlike Reborn he was fully clothed in sleep pants and a long sleeved V-neck shirt, which is showing his milky white chest.**

 **It had been a couple of months from the begging of The Rose Incident as Tsuna came to call it. During this time a few more were added. So lets see. Next was a pink rose which Tsuna found out meant thanks, acknowledgment. Then a cream colored rose which means charming. After this one come a turquoise one and this one meant confidence.**

 **Tsuna figured out that every rose appeared at the beginning of the new month. Of course Reborn noticed it and asked.**

 **Flashback in Flashback :**

" **Say Tsuna. Where do all those roses come from?" Reborn asked in the middle of their dinner one night. This caused Tsuna to freeze like a deer in the headlight. He looked at Reborn and nervously smiled.**

" **I-…. Ahem. I don't know."**

" **Oh?"**

" **Yes. They just appeared one night and then …."**

" **And you didn't think it could be someone dangerous? That they could be there to kill you? How come they could walk inside and then back out?"**

 **Reborn looked like he wanted to say more but Tsuna stopped him.**

" **NO, I don't think so. IF they want to do something to me they would have done it before. Also every time I found a little opened window in the hall so I think its from there they always come."**

 **They were silent after this. This was their first argument too.**

 **End of flashback in flashback:**

 **After this argument Tsuna found the turquoise rose. But now back.**

 **It wasn't long before Reborn woke up. He always woke up first to make some breakfast. They divided it. Reborn makes breakfast and Tsuna lunch. With dinner they take turns.**

 **Reborn just put some toasts in the toaster when he heard a THUMP. His first thought was that Tsuna fell out of his bed, again. But then he heard muffled steps, and more then one pair. Just as he turned around, maybe four men came inside the kitchen.**

 **End of flashback:**

"Only you wait. "the leader said and pulled the safety off. Reborn only smirked. The leader clearly pissed put his finger onto the trigger, when they both heard THUMP. The leader turned and found all his men on the floor with blood dripping from their noses and unconscious.

His eyes widened and his hold on the gun softened.

"What? What?"

"It's called -be quite-. I don't know if you know what it means when you walked into the kitchen, it could be heard at the other side of the house"

The leader turned back and his eyes widened more. There stood, Vongola Decimo. _"No it cant be him. But still. The same brown hair and the orange eyes. The gloves with the Vongola crest and the fire on his forehead."_

"Yes. Now if you're done with your thinking we can end this now. What do you say?" Tsuna said sarcastic and smiled. The leader only shook his head and started stepping back. Away from Tsuna and Reborn who now had a gun too.

"Now, why so afraid? It will be fast. Don't worry." Tsuna smiled once more and punched him. Across the house was heard one more THUMP and then nothing.

"Ah, how did they come inside?" asked Tsuna, now without his flames and gloves. Reborn only smirked and said nothing. Tsuna shook his head and sat down.

 _ **Next morning:**_

Tsuna opened sleepy eyes and smiled. On his bedside table sat another rose, this one in a pretty indigo color.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So here it is. I hope it satisfies you. I think this one will have maybe one or two more chapter and it will be finished.**_

 _ **Lenus**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_

 _ **The whole poem can be found here hellopoetry poem/ 1109270/ jealousy/**_


	5. Chapter 5 : The last rose

_**Hello!**_

 _ **So first, please don't kill me. Yes, I know I neglected this story and I'm sorry. I don't really have any excuse. Maybe only that I kind of lost an interest in this story. But I'm back and I decided to finish this story. Not because I don't know what to write, but because when I read it, I just had this feeling that if I would drag it out further I would ruin it. So I decided to write a really cute ending, I hope at least, and just finish it. Sorry if you won't like it but I just feel it's right like this and … Yeah.**_

 _ **Speech**_

 _ **Thoughts**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **Pairing : all27, main R27**_

 _ **A/N : Arcobaleno are protective of Tsuna!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own KHR; It's owner is Amano Akira. If I was the owner ; Tsuna would be paired with some guy :D**_

 _ **Warnings : Manga spoilers, Yaoi, maybe some violence, OOC (Reborn!), Oh and I'm making them older(Don't want Reborn to be a pedophile), bad Checkerface (only a bit )**_

 _ **Here it comes!**_

 _ **Last time :**_

" _ **Yes. Now if you're done with your thinking can we end this now? What do you say?" Tsuna asked sarcastically and smiled. The leader only shook his head and started stepping back. Away from Tsuna and Reborn who now had a gun, too.**_

" _ **Now, why so afraid? It will be fast. Don't worry." Tsuna smiled once more and punched him.**_ __ _ **A loud**_ **thump was heard throughout the house and then nothing** _ **.**_

" _ **Ah, how did they**_ _ **even**_ _ **come inside? asked Tsuna, now without his flames and gloves. Reborn only smirked and said nothing. Tsuna shook his head and sat down.**_

 _ **Next morning:**_

 _ **Tsuna opened sleepy eyes and smiled. On his bedside table sat another rose, this one in a pretty indigo colour.**_

 _ **Now :**_

It has already been 22 months. Tsunahas never not seen any of his friends or family for this long. All his time was spent with Reborn training or learning all the facts that he has to know as the newest boss of the biggest Mafia family **,** The Vongola Famiglia. Of course some good things happened, too. For example the roses. It has all began after his first year of training. Each first morning of the month a differently coloured rose appeared on his bed side table. Each one of them is beautiful in its own way. Each one has a different meaning.

For example the last two. For the 21st month it had been a grey one with black spots. Its meaning was uncertainty. And for the 22nd a bright orange one which meaning was an interest or admiration. Today its the last night of the 22th month and Tsuna was restless. Which colour would the rose have this time?

Tsuna, along with Reborn, was at some kind of these high society dinners. Reborn said that it was a preparation for the many dinners and parties in Vongola, but Tsuna thought that Reborn just really liked to see him suffer. The moment they stepped inside the ballroom, at least ten of these "Ladies" in really low cut dresses swept next to Reborn and dragged him somewhere, where they are probably doing things Tsuna doesn't want know about.

He should have known this would happen. In the end Reborn is really handsome and …. Wait what is he thinking about? Does he….. does he like Reborn? No, how could he? He likes or rather is interested in the person, who is sending him those flowers. This is the first time someone…. well that he got something from someone just because they liked him like that.

But Reborn…. Reborn was everything he wants and can't have. Because, let's be realistic. Why would someone like Reborn want someone like him. That's just impossible.

 _ **23rd month (Loyalty)**_

The room was swimming in the prettiest orange hue you can imagine. The sun was peeking from behind the tall buildings and the sky was clear. It was one of these mornings when you don't want to do anything else then sleep and be lazy in your bed. But Tsuna couldn't do that. He has to get up and get ready for another day of tortur - oh! Pardon him, for tutoring.

So with a deep sigh Tsuna slowly stood up from his warm bed and stretched his sore muscles. Hissing when he heard them popping, Tsuna looked around himself. He didn't even know how he came to love that room but he did. It may have somethingto do with it being in Reborn's house. Mentally beating himself up Tsuna sighed. He can't have this kind of thoughts about Reborn.

Firstly, Reborn is as straight as could be. Secondly, Reborn didn't consider him as more than a friend, if he was even that lucky. Sighing, again, Tsuna started getting ready. Quickly, he put on some sweats and a shirt along with a black hoodie, which was probably one of Reborn's, because it reached almost the middle of his thighs and the sleeves were completely covering his hands. Rolling the sleeves up, Tsuna slightly nuzzled the hoodie, breathing in the unique scent of Reborn.A combination of gun powder, tobacco and coffee. Hopefully, he won't mind that he was wearing it.

Walking to the kitchen, Tsuna wasn't surprised to find Reborn already there, sitting, drinking coffee and reading the news. Quietly sitting next to him, remembering the last time he disturbed him, Tsuna poured himself a cup of coffee, having picked that habit up from Reborn. After a couple of minutes, when the two finished their coffee, Tsuna gently learned forward.

"So, what are we doing today?" Tsuna could swear that he saw how Reborn smirked but itwas gone before he could be sure.

"It's a surprise." and Tsuna could only gulp and pray that it won't kill him.

 _ **Unknown location:**_

Looking around himself, Tsuna was in awe. They were somewhere in the middle of a forest. It was their first time there, too. It was all so green, and clear, no one anywhere. It was quiet. The only thing Tsuna was worried about was that Reborn still didn't tell him why they were here. Was he planning to leave him somewhere and have him try and find his own way back? Hopefully not. Tsuna still wasn't good with directions and such. His thoughts were interrupted by Reborn's deep voice.

"Do you like it here? It's pretty and quiet here, no?" absently nodding, Tsuna continued to look around himself. He just couldn't get enough. But then something made him stop in his tracks. Since when was Reborn saying things like pretty and asking him if he liked it somewhere. Something wasn't right here. He continued to look around but this time, he was more on guard.

They were already walking for a long time and Tsuna was starting to get tired. Stopping, he leaned against one of the trees and breathed out.

"What's the matter? Can't catch your breath?" looking up, Tsuna's gaze fell on Reborn, who was smirking and walking closer to him. Inwardly, Tsuna got his flames ready, in case he will have to save himself. Whoever that person before him was,they weren't his Reborn. His Reborn would never smirk at him like that, as if he was really mocking him, making fun of him, or walk so proudly. Reborn wasn't like that.

"No, why would you think something like that?" playing stupid, Tsuna mentally high fived himself, when the fake Reborn continued to walk closer, more into Tsuna's space, more in reach of his attack.

"Well, you look really bothered. Do you want to sit for awhile? Maybe take your hoodie off?" and now Tsuna really knew that this wasn't Reborn. He would never look at him with that kind of look. As if he was, mentally stripping him. Tsuna shuddered and slightly cowered into himself. That really creeped him out.

Smirking, the not Reborn leaned forward until he was in Tsuna's personal space and, once more, smirked.

"What's the matter Tsuna?" his name was whispered with what should be a seductive voice but Tsuna wanted to throw up. Blinking the tears away, Tsuna straightened and looked him right into the eyes.

"Who are you?" the fake Reborn blinked.

"What do you mean? It's me Reborn?" Tsuna looked at him as if he was stupid. Really? Who does he think Tsuna is? Even if he didn't have his intuition, he would know that this wasn't Reborn. In the end, he knew him for a long time already. And it's true that Reborn could be flirty, but this was just too much.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Now, tell me where the real Reborn is or I will show you just how much I can catch my breath."and with the last part Tsuna ignited his flames and touched fake Reborn's chin. The imposter blinked and then everything around them blurred and suddenly Tsuna was standing in some warehouse, the imposter wasn't there and the real Reborn was walking towards him while slowly clapping.

Blinking, Tsuna looked around himself. It was an illusion all this time? When did he...? Looking at Reborn, Tsuna slightly blushed when he saw that he was smiling at him. Reborn, smiling. Wow.

"Congratulation Tsuna. You passed." still not getting it, Tsuna just stood there, probably looking like an idiot. Chuckling Reborn, wrapped his arm around Tsuna's still thin shoulders and started to walk, Reborn elaborated.

"I wanted to see if you could see through strong illusions, so I asked Mammon for help." nodding, Tsuna just walked. Something like this, he could tell.

"By the way, Tsuna I'm really proud you saw through it." at this Tsuna blushed. Wow, Reborn just gave him a compliment.

 _ **Next morning:**_

Jumping into consciousness Tsuna distraughtly looked around himself. Breathing out once he found nothing, Tsuna gently laid back down. It was only a nightmare. But still, it was bad. He was dreaming about the same forest from yesterday only this time, it was his mother. She had a knife and was holding it near his neck. Even his friends were there. All of them older and stronger looking, just like they should be. But what was the worst was that Reborn was there. Shuddering, Tsuna told himself that it was only a dream.

Still, it was terrible. Something caught his attention and when he turned, he had to smile. There, at the same place like always, sat a vase with a rose. This time it was a beautiful white one. It was so white that Tsuna thought it was shining. Gently picking it up he brought it to his nose. It's sweet scent somehow reminded him of his mother's strawberry cake. Placing it back, he pulled the book he brought a long time ago, when the fourth rose appeared. Searching, he finally found it and smiled.

" _White roses mean loyalty and respect. It's mostly given to loved ones as thanks for their never dying loyalty."_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **month (Love) – The final month:**_

This was it. Finally he will see his friends again. Today is the first day of the last month. At the end of it Tsuna, along with Reborn, will travel to the Main Headquarters of Vongola and he will become the new Boss **,** Decimo. The only thing he wasn't happy about was that he still didn't know who that person was who was sending him all those roses. Who could just walk into the house where Reborn slept and didn't wake him up?

Standing up, Tsuna walked to his bathroom. Stripping, he turned on the shower and stepped in. Washing himself, Tsuna still couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious person. Just who could it be? Remembering that he was still in the shower, Tsuna stopped the shower and dried himself. After putting on some comfortable clothes, he headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Tip toeing around the kitchen, Tsuna started with brewing coffee. Once the machine was started he cut some vegetables and ham along with some cheese. He decided to make an European breakfast sohe arranged the previously cut ingredients on plates and went to grab some crispy buns. But when he reached for the buns he found nothing. Frowning, he turned. Jumping, when he came face to face with a muscled chest. Blinking and looking up, his gaze locked with Reborn's black one.

"Good morning" Tsuna smiled, "You will have to wait a bit for breakfast. We are out of buns. I'm going to the market, maybe there will be some." walking around him, Tsuna went to his room to find some trainers. Once he put them on, he picked up his wallet. On his way to the entrance, Tsuna's eyebrows went up when he noticed Reborn waiting for him.

Seeing his look Reborn smirked,"I will go with you" smiling, Tsuna nodded. Locking after themselves they started walking. They were silent, both just feeling the relaxing atmosphere around them. The streets were quite, most people still being asleep. But that changed once they arrived at the market. Stalls crawling with peoplewere lining the street and Tsuna couldn't decide where to start. His choice was made, when Reborn took his hand in his and started dragging him after himself. Blushing, Tsuna looked at his shoes. It felt really good to be holding hands with Reborn.

They were bigger than Tsuna's and he could feel the years of work. This was another thing that was still on his mind. His love (?) for Reborn. He just couldn't help himself. He loved Reborn. Too bad that Reborn could never love him like that.

 _ **The same evening:**_

Tsuna was currently sitting in Reborn's amazing library, curled under a blanket with a really good book. Speaking of Reborn, he was kind of weird today. The moment they finished their breakfast he got up, told Tsuna that he will be away and walked out. He didn't see him since then. On the other hand Tsuna was glad that he could finally have a free day. So taking the chance here he was, reading a good book.

But it was getting late and Tsuna was starting to get hungry. After all he didn't eat anything since this morning. Standing up, after marking his page, Tsuna closed the book and returned it to it's place. Folding the blanket he used, Tsuna gently closed the door to the library. His eyes widened when he turned around. There in the hallway, on the ground, were rose petals. They were everywhere. No, not everywhere, they were kind of pointed towards ….Reborn's room?

Not sure if he should follow them, Reborn could have someone there and that was something Tsuna didn't want to see, but then decided to risk it. Slowly following the petals they were becoming more and more tightly placed until finally, when he was standing just a couple of metres before Reborn's room, Tsuna couldn't even see the ground. Reaching towards the door, Tsuna's hand stopped just before it touched the door. Hesitating, Tsuna gathered all his courage and gently opened the door.

And gasped. The room was dark, the only source of light were the many candles placed around the whole room. The petals continued around the whole room and towards the bed. Tsuna stepped inside and didn't even notice when the door closed behind him. Carefully, so he won't step on any of the petals, Tsuna came to stand next to the bed and gasped, but this time it as a loud one.

Because there, laying on the bed, was the most beautiful rose he had ever seen. It was the classic red colour but this one was so deep, so sleek, that Tsuna couldn't believe that it was real. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched it. It was so soft. Gently picking it up, Tsuna sniffed it. It was sweet, but passionate, it smelled like...like love.

" _The red rose means love. True and infinite love between two people. People who believe in each other and who love each other now and will always love each other forever."_ flinchingas he remembered what he read about the meaning of the rose, Tsuna almost droppedit. Turning around, he was embraced by two strong arms and curled towards a strong chest. The chest he already knew and loved.

Tears, he didn't even knew were there, slowly falling down his cheeks and the rose was gently picked from his hand, which curled on the chest of the person who was holding him. Burying his head into the chest Tsuna gently whispered one name. One name that was on his mind for a long time now. The name of the person he loved. "Reborn..."

 _ **Sometimes later, the same evening:**_

Drawing lazy circles on the chest he was laying on, Tsuna still couldn't believe it. That it was Reborn who was leaving the roses all the time.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **Breaking from the embrace, Tsuna looked up and into Reborn's eyes. He was smiling at him and Tsuna could he see, dare he say, love in them. He could feel something warm in his chest. Doing what he wanted to do for a long time now, before he changed his mind, Tsuna stood on his tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to Reborn's lips. Breaking away, looking at his feet, Tsuna could feel his ears burning.**_

 _ **He just kissed Reborn. Him, clumsy Tsuna who failed at everything, just kissed the most handsome man he ever met. His thoughts were interrupted by an arm curling around his waist. Quickly looking up, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could it was covered by another. Gasping slightly, Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned more into the kiss.**_

 _ **When they broke apart, Tsuna was breathing slightly faster and his face was bright red. Burying his head back into Reborn's chest, Tsuna gently asked.**_

" _ **Do you really mean it?" Reborn chuckled, the sound making Tsuna shiver.**_

" _ **Of course I mean it. After all I courted you the whole year." Reborn was whispering in his ear and Tsuna just wanted to die from happiness. This was as if a dream came true. Blinking, he found himself sitting on Reborn's bed with the man himself sitting next to him. The rose, the beautiful red one, was being handed to him and he couldn't help himself but shyly look down when Reborn kissed his hand as Tsuna reached for the rose.**_

" _ **I just can't believe it. That you would want me." whispering because he was afraid that Reborn would change his mind, Tsuna almost lost himself when looking at the rose. It was just so pretty. Squeaking when he was picked up by the waist as if he weighted nothing, and brought into Reborn's lap, Tsuna blinked when he was suddenly face to face with him.**_

" _ **Now, Tsuna, I want you to listen to me carefully. You are the most beautiful person, inside and outside, that I have ever met and I can't imagine anyone else in your place. I love you, Tsuna." and the tears were back. Throwing his hands around Reborn's neck, Tsuna buried his head in Reborn's neck and just let it all out.**_

 _ **End of flashback:**_

Giggling to himself, Tsuna almost jumped when Reborn spoke right into his ear.

"What are giggling to yourself, hmm?" - "No-nothing" lying, Tsuna looked up at Reborn. In their current position it was kind of uncomfortable but Tsuna didn't want to move. He quite liked it there, laying on Reborn's chest their legs tangled together. Reborn looked at him and Tsuna knew that he knew that Tsuna was lying (A/N: LOL) but he didn't make a move to tell him that and Tsuna was thankful.

But there was one thing that was bothering him.

"Say Reborn-" at his "hmm", Tsuna continued, "What happens now? Will something change?" Tsuna wasn't so sure. He didn't want anything to change even though he and Reborn were now a what? Couple? Hopefully yes.

"Nothing will change, don't worry. I will still tutor you, there isn't much more anyway, and then I will become your adviser like you wanted." humming, Tsuna laid back where he was before and closed his eyes. Tonight he was sure he will have only good dreams.

 _ **The Vongola Main HQ, 2 years since they started their final training:**_

The main HQ was a big and beautiful old building, having been there since Primo, each boss havingadded something of their own. If you looked inside you would find busy staff, maids running here and there, butlers making their way around with heavy things. The cause of it was the arrival of the next head of the famiglia, the future Vongola Decimo.

His guardians along with their tutors were already here, having arrived through the week. Each having grown up in their own way, becoming more mature and also stronger. The biggest change was probably the youngest guardian, Lambo Bovino. Finally growing up, Lambo became more mature, he stopped playing around, taking things seriously. Another big change was Hayato Gokudera. Hayato stoppedbehaving like a puppy which followed the Decimo around, he finally let his real wisdomshow.

The guardians were outside, sitting with some tea, having a civil conversation after two years, but the main reason why they were there, was because they are waiting for their beloved Boss.

"So? Do you think that Tsuna changed?" Takeshi Yamamoto asked, taking a sip from his Japanese tea.

"Of course, Tsuna-sama changed. It has been two years." Hayato answered between two bites of strawberry cake.

"Kufufuf, I hope Tsunayoshi-kun, became even cuter than before." smirked Mukuro Rokudo, the mist guardian.

"Hn, Shut up, pineapple." murmured Kyoya Hibari, the aloof cloud guardian. Mukuro's eye twitched at the nickname but he didn't say anything back, preferably taking a bite from his cookie.

"You guys are so childish." chuckled Lambo while sucking on one of his grape candies. That was something that didn't change.

"Now Lambo, that wasn't nice." said Ryohei Sasagawa, the sun guardian, finally having stopped shouting everything he said. Their "happy" conversation was interrupted by a car, which stopped before the main entrance. It was a black Aston Martin. They all stood up, remembering just who was the owner of said car. Like they expected, Reborn exited the car first.

Smirking at them, he walked around the car and opened the passenger's door. The guardians were craning their necks, hoping to see him sooner. But Reborn was standing right in their view so they couldn't see anything. Firstly, a pair of legs clad in black slacks, exited. They were then followed by the rest of Tsuna's body. Reborn, ever the gentleman, offered him his hand.

Smiling, Tsuna took it and straightened. Being just tall enough that he could see above Reborn's shoulder, Tsuna saw his friends and his face brightened even more.

"Minna! Long time no see." the guardians had to cover their eyes, Tsuna's smile being so bright. But that was soon overcome and Tsuna was being passed along by everyone, hugs and even some kisses on cheeks flying here and there. Once finished, Tsuna stood next to Reborn and took a look at his beloved guardians. They had all grown up, mainly Lambo. He was now only a little bit shorter than himself, Tsuna being the shortest of theremaining guardians.

Pouting at this, Tsuna frowned. Why was he still almost the shortest one? It wasn't fair. His attention fell on Hayato.

"So Tsuna-sama. Are you ready to take the mantel? Is there something you need? I will be more than happy to take care of that for you. How have you been? Did you change at all?" blinking at the speed it was said, Tsuna couldn't help but laugh. It was like old times.

"If something changed?" here he looked at Reborn, from the corned of his eye, who was smirking. His hand was resting comfortable on Tsuna's small back. Smiling brightly, Tsuna gently answered "Nothing much."

 _ **The end**_

 _ **So this is it. Hopefully you aren't too disappointed.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone for your support, for all the beautiful comments you left me. To you all one big THANK YOU!**_

 _ **Please go ahead and read my other stories, too.**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


End file.
